Psychic Love Story
by Acoustic Seasons
Summary: Hello everyone! STORY NOT DISCONTINUED!The gan's in the middle of the everglades on their annual camping trip. Watch while chaos takes place. THIS IS PARODY!Mainly Yusei x Aki, other pairings as well. Hope you enjoy! Chap 7 up!
1. Introduction

ATR – my first fic! I hope u like it!

Aki – way to go, Ariel. Nice touch, with my life on the line, and all.

ATR – yeah, I thought you'd like it.

Aki – you do realize that I am mad enough to kill you right now right?

ATR – yeah yeah I own nothing this was done for pleasure not profit blah, blah, blah, and all that.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yusei & the Arcadia Movement

Intro – Would you do it for Aki?

'Sayer, quit it! Why would I join the arcadia movement?'

'My dear Yusei, you don't seem to realize that the life of a certain individual that you worked so hard to try and rescue is on the line here."

"You leave Aki out of this, she didn't do anything!" Yusei practically wanted to punch this guy right now.

"Mr. Fudo, your choices are limited. Either you can refuse my offer and watch Aki die, or you can find some way to obtain psychic powers, join the Movement, and save Aki's life. Now what will it be? Judging from the time – " he paused and looked at his watch – "you have about an hour to save her. I'll come by your room in forty-five minutes and you will give me your answer. Until then, good bye." He left the room.

He sat on the bed. His phone vibrated, and he flipped it open. It was a text from Jack Atlas, one of his best friends.

Yuse, u alrite? Wer r u? thos goonz frm arcadia hrtng u?

He texted back. No, but they want me 2 join ther stupid movment & get psycic pwrs. Aki's life on line. Wut shld I do?

Five minutes later his phone buzzed again. WELL 4 GOSH SAK DO IT, IF ITS AKI UR TRYING 2 SAV!! WUT R U STUPID?!?!?!?!?

He wrote back; I need 2 think, text me bak 25 min, k?

He waited, thinking. He had made his decision. He texted Jack; k, im doin it. Tell evry1, k jack?

He got another text. K Yuse, but ther not gonna like it.

Sayer came into the room. "Have you made your decision, Aki's got five minutes left."

"I'll do it," Yusei sighed. The mark on his arm started glowing, and there was a flash. Yusei saw The Crimson Dragon appear in front of him. Sayer had left. The Crimson Dragon spoke. "Yusei Fudo. I have given you psychic powers. I have also given you complete control over them. Use them wisely to help Aki. I know you do love her, and right now, anyone could tell, so get that blush off your face if you don't want others to know." There was another flash and The Crimson Dragon was gone.

Oh, well. He had made his decision. There was no turning back now. The most challenging thing he had ahead right at the moment was to tell Aki he loved her. This was going to be tough.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________End of chapter 1! I really hope you like it, because this is my first fic ever. I hope that it will get reviews. I got the idea of Yusei being a psychic from The Windflower Fairy.

R&R!


	2. Rua's Text Message

ATR – Well, that's chapter 1 over with, now for chap. 2!

Aki – Ummmmm ATR, u should've said that at the end of the 1st chap.

ATR – Whatever.

Yusei was sitting down on the bed in his room texting Jack when all of a sudden Aki came into the room and sat with him.

"I heard you joined us."

"Yeah, so?" Yusei replied.

"For me, right?" Aki inquired.

Uh – huh, and your point is? Yusei replied edgily.

Suddenly his cell phone buzzed. It was a text. From Leo.

Hey yuse! How's ur girlfriend? Hav u kissed hr yet?

He texted back; She is not my gf, she is reading this ovr my shouldr, & where the heck did you get a cell phone?

"Here let me." Said Aki and grabbed the phone from Yusei. She texted; Hey Leo, I was wondering, why didn't Luna call me last night on my phone? She said she wanted to tell me something.

It was Yusei's phone number, it was on her cell phone, I stole her cell phone. Leo texted.

Then Yusei got another text, his face turned bright red, he deleted it, called Leo, And yelled; "YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE ASKING QUESTIONS LIKE THAT AND NO FYI WE WONT FOR GODS SAKE!!!!!!!!!", and hung up.

"Uhh, Yusei, what did Leo ask?" Aki hadn't seen it; Yusei deleted it too fast.

"He asked if we, uh, made love," Yusei said in a strangled voice.

"Ohhhhhh… well, uh, I guess I'd better go now… See ya tomorrow, Yuse!"

Uhh, sorry that chapter was really short, I'll try to write a longer one next time.

R&R, please!


	3. Bankai Level: New Revelations

Aki's POV

Okay, just another average day, listening to Sayer's incessant rantings of victory now that Yusei has joined the Arcadia Movement. Like I care. Now I might, just might, tell him I like him. I do like him. Sayer knows I like him. He said so. I probably should have denied it. Instead I just stood there like a speechless dummy. Now he is convinced I like Yusei, which I do, and is trying to tear me away from him. We have different schedules, and all that. Luckily, we still get to have rooms next to each other. Sayer can't anything about that. I walk into Yusei's room. He is lying on his back reading Wicked. I read that book a while ago. He turns over and looks at me. He looks into my eyes, and says, "You did? How does it end?"

"Huh? Whaddaya mean? How does what end?" I say, confused.

"Wicked. How does it end?" he says.

"How do you know I read it? Cause I didn't." I shoot back.

"Liar. You're thinking about it. Right? Oh, wait – now you're thinking about Satan." He says.

_Hold it! You can read my mind?!_

"Yes, but don't tell anyone." He says.

_Holy crap! Not even Sayer? And am I ever safe when you're around?_

"Especially not Sayer. And all you have to do to stop me from reading your mind is stop staring into my eyes." He says to me.

"Okay. Now I am officially weirded out," I say, looking down. "Oh, and by the way, before I find myself talking to an identical copy of myself, what else can you do?"

"Very funny. And no, you won't find yourself talking to an identical copy of yourself, though I probably could do that if I wanted to… but other than the mind thing, I can basically control water," he says.

"Oh? Show me." I say, skeptical.

It starts raining.

"I asked the crimson dragon about it, and he said that all psychics, at their highest level, have the ability to control one of the six elements; aquos, ventus, pyrus, sub terra, haos, or darkus. Apparently I am at my highest level," Yusei says to me.

"Um, in English?" I say, confused.

"Aquos is water, Ventus is wind, Pyrus is fire, Sub Terra is earth, Haos is light, and Darkus is darkness. Oh, and not that it really matters, but its kind of like a color wheel – in the way that the elements can combine across the circle to double in power. The combos go like this – Aquos + Ventus = Oxygen water, the most powerful combo, then comes Pyrus + Darkus = Black fire, the second most powerful combination, and then comes Sub Terra + Haos = Shining ground, the third most powerful combination." He explains. "Oh, and the highest level is called a Bankai."

"Holy crap." I say.

I wonder if I'll get my bankai ever.

If I do, I really hope its Ventus.


	4. New Faces, New Places

"Aki, have you by any chance heard of a _bankai_?" Sayer asked Aki one day after she and Yusei had had a practice duel (Yusei had won, Aki had never seemed to be able to beat him, and the conflict had them engaged in a friendly rivalry).

"N-no, what is it?" Aki asked. She couldn't afford to reveal Yusei's secret.

"Its when a psychic has reached his highest level, and that duelist is able to control one of the six elements: Darkness, Light, Water, Wind, Earth, or Fire. And I have achieved mine; Darkus. That's darkness. And I think I have found a way to force a psychic duelist to reach their highest level. Oh, and we have a new member of Arcadia. Meet Vennys. Vennys, meet Aki Izayoi."

"Hello, Miss. I'll be rooming with you. I have just been accepted into the Arcadia Movement, and have been very eager to meet you." Said a tall girl with jet-black hair and sapphire eyes. She was wearing a black uniform that looked like she was from a reform school. "I am a former member of the FBI. Just kidding!" she added with a smile.

Aki couldn't help but crack a smile. "I think I'm going to like you."

"Oh, really? That's great! I already can't wait!" Vennys said.

"And, Yusei. You weren't forgotten. You also have a new roommate. This is Cory. He will be rooming with you." Sayer said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Cory. The name's Yusei Fudo." Yusei said.

"I passed the acceptance test with Ven." Said Cory. He was a tall boy with brown hair and violet eyes.

"F-fudo?? Did he say Fudo?" Vennys asked, with a shocked expression. But everyone was already too distracted by a large box that had arrived marked 'special delivery, Yusei Fudo' on it. Sayer opened the box, and a short dude with bright orange hair jumped out. "Hey, Yusei! Thought I'd visit you! Surprise, surprise, huh?"

"Crow, what are you doing here?" Yusei asked, his jaw dropping.

"Jack told me to visit you and see how you were doing, so I decided to mail myself in!" Crow explained. "I heard you won the Fortune Cup! How did you manage to beat Jackie, huh?"

"Oh, I have my ways. So, what's new with you?" Yusei replied. Of course, he already knew, due to the fact that he could read Crow's mind.

"Oh, nothing much. Just thinking about Jack's new girlfriend, who is named Shirley, or Carly Nagisa. He's been crashing at her place for about a week."

"Really? Go tell him that it's good that he's finally got a girl."

"Can do, Yusei!" Crow replied.

"How's Kiryu?"

"Oh, he's fine. He has a crush on Misty Tredwell, and he also made duel boards for the twins."

"Alright."

"But the reason I came is to ask if you had forgotten our annual camping trip."

"Oh my god, I did forget! Sayer, am I allowed to leave for a few days?"

"Two weeks, bro." Crow corrected him.

"Yeah. Two weeks." said Yusei.

"But – oh, all right, fine you can go." Said Sayer.

"Thanks, Sayer."

"Oh, can I come too, please please please?" asked Vennys.

"No. Only Yusei is allowed to take a break. He is the best, after all." Answered Sayer coldly. Vennys' face fell.

"But – "

"No buts. Yusei's the only one going and that's that." Sayer said.

"Why not? She wouldn't be too much trouble. She's young, Sayer. Let her have a little fun." Yusei came to Vennys' defense.

"Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top can I go?" Vennys once again turned to Sayer.

"But if I let you go, I'd have to let Cory go, too, and then Aki – " Sayer, seeing that there was no way to avoid it, said "Oh, fine. You can all go if Yusei and Crow say its all right."

""Yeah, sure they can come!" Crow said.

"WAHOOOO!" shouted Vennys.

"Let's go! Hop in the car! WE'RE GOING TO THE FLORIDA EVERGLADES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Crow yelled at the top of his lungs.

And off they went.


	5. ROAD TRIP!

"Hey, Crow, when are we meeting up with Kiryu and Jack?" Yusei asked, after being squashed next to Aki when Vennys had immediately claimed 'shotgun'.

"They should get here in about fifteen minutes, Yusei. Don't worry; you won't have to be squashed next to your girlfriend for _that_ much longer." Crow answered with a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend." Yusei replied coolly. He could lead Crow off the trail by not reacting much, but he couldn't stop a faint blush from appearing on his cheeks. He hoped no one would notice, especially a certain pink-haired individual sitting next to him. At least he wasn't lying; she wasn't his girlfriend. Suddenly Crow started to sing 'eBay' by Weird Al Yankovic, _in a perfect imitation of Weird Al._

"Hey, Crow? How did you do that?" Yusei asked, his voice guarded.

"Um, well, I- uh- How do I explain this?" Crow asked in a somewhat guilty, I-knew-you-were-gonna-ask-but-I-was-kinda-hoping-you-wouldn't voice.

"You tell me, Crow. Asking the person you're trying to explain something to how to explain it is typically not a good idea." Yusei replied, confused.

"I, um, well, ugh! How am I supposed to say this? Well, I just found out yesterday that I'm a psychic duelist." Crow replied in an oh-my-god-I-should've-told-him-sooner-now-what's-he-gonna-do-to-me voice.

There was absolute silence in the car for about five minutes. Aki's jaw had dropped open, and was hanging. Her eyes were like Frisbees, as were everybody else's. Vennys just looked plain shocked. Cory's eyes were wide, but he was trying to keep an oh-I-knew-that-you-TOTALLY-didn't-surprise-me look on his face (It didn't work). Yusei looked like he was wrapped up in another dimension where President Obama had floated down out of the sky and given him a parking ticket; spaced out, but kind of upset, awed, and surprised at the same time. Crow just had a sheepish look on his face.

Finally, Vennys broke the silence. "Hey, Yusei! I think I see your friends! But I thought you said there were two of them?"

"There are two of them. Jack and Kiryu. I don't know if you're looking at the right people. Jack is a tall blonde and Kiryu has light blue-silver hair." Yusei said.

"Yeah, I see them, but there are two other people with them. The look like they're a lot younger than you, though. They have blue hair, but darker than Kiryu's."

Crow and Yusei exchanged a glance. "The twins," they groaned.

"Oh, no," Crow said.

"Well, it's not like we didn't have it coming. I mean, we _did_ bring Vennys, Cory, and Aki without telling them," Yusei reasoned.

"Hey, guys? Let's just get out of the freaking car and unpack our stuff. I'm sick of sitting squashed between Yusei and Cory!" Aki complained.

"Ooooooh! It sounds like you like Yusei!" Crow teased over the blaring music of the radio, jumping at the chance to put Aki in denial.

"Hey Stupid. I just said I'm _sick_ of sitting next to the crabhead. How could even you think that that makes me like him?" Aki said calmly. She might have been able to keep her cool physically, but inside her heart was racing at the mention of Yusei.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here. I can hear every word you're saying. And I'm not a 'crabhead'." Yusei said.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, let's get out and harass Jack about bringing the little pests," Crow said, yanking out the keys.

"Har har." Yusei said, but he was smiling as he followed Cory out of the car.

"Hey! Fudo! Why do we have unexpected guests?" Jack asked.

"I could be 'askin _you_ the same thing, Atlas. How did you manage to get wheedled into bringing the little pests?" Crow asked.

"They told me you texted them and said it was okay for them to come." Jack replied.

"Dudewiththestupidaccent say WHAT?" Crow was freaking out. Big time.

"They said they texted you."

"Kiryu texted me, but…" Crow trailed off. Suddenly he got out Kiryu's cell and looked at 'Text History'. He started to freak out even more.

The text read:

**From: Crow**

**To: Kiryu**

**Subject: Re: Camping**

**Message Body:**

**K, but y r u askin? U r already comin, rit?**

**Original Message:**

**From: Kiryu**

**To: Crow**

**Subject: Camping**

**Message Body:**

**Hey Crow. Can we come 2 FL w/ u?**

"Oh, man! I should've noticed the 'we'!" Crow started to whine.

"Oh, well. We're all here now. Let's go." Yusei started with a sigh.

"All right, bro." There was a mutual agreement between the nine of them and they went off, sneaking past the guards, and finally getting to their destination; A Remote Location In The Florida Everglades.


	6. AN: Status Update

Hi everyone! This is just to inform you that this story is not on permanent hiatus.

So, happy days to anyone who likes this story, and congrats to whomever "this sucks", the anonymous reviewer who, true to his pen name, informed me that this sucks.

And hey, shoutout to "this sucks", whomever you may be:

_I agree with you._

However, I don't think I should have to take crap about how "this sucks" from someone who thinks my story is badly proofread, yet can't be bothered to punctuate or spell the words amateur or even the word_ no_ correctly. Seriously? Don't harass me about my stories; harass yourself about your reviews.

Yes, I really do know that this story is pretty badly proofread, yaddah yaddah and all that, but thanks, because I've been meaning to do this for a long time:

~4Never&Alwayz, Akki


	7. The Frying Pan Of Death & Despair

Hello, dudes & dudettes! I am back! I have un-discontinued this story. You can owe the comeback to 'This sucks' and Darksoulfromheaven.

So… Where exactly was I? Oh. Right. The everglades.

"Yusei, we've been walking for _hours_! When are we gonna get there?" complained Vennys as the group trudged along.

"Oh, shut up, Vennys. You can't be tired already. We've only been walking for, like," Crow, who had been listening to the two black-haired travelers, checked his watch. "Four hours!"

"Yeah. And how far have we gotten, may I ask?" Vennys asked stubbornly.

"You whiner- only nine miles!" Crow was, unsurprisingly, the only one who seemed like he was full of energy. Even the twins' energy was drained, reduced to them trudging along at the back, with Rua clinging to Jack and begging for a piggy-back ride, which Jack continuously denied him. Rua had given up after around ten tries and resorted to whining about his tired legs.

"#$%&!" Vennys started to yell.

Everyone there except the two children and Crow perked up, though only enough to shout, "DON'T SHOUT THOSE WORDS IN FRONT OF RUA AND RUKA," at Vennys. They all promptly resumed trudging along behind Crow, their weary feet dragging behind them.

"Is it too late for Cory and me to back out?" Vennys complained.

"Yep. Why do you ask?"

"Oh… no reason…"

"Hey, look! There's the perfect campsite! Let's go build a treehouse like they did in '_The Swiss Family Robinson!_'" shouted Rua, all the tiredness vanishing from what he had just ten seconds before referred to as "my poor little deprived of life and all blood inside them legs with a cherry on top please Jack will you carry me I HATE MY LIFE!".

Vennys perked up immediately. "Oh, yeah! I loved that movie! I used to watch it all the time with Mom and… Mom and Dad… who are… are… dead. I watched it with them the night before… the night before they… were… gone when I woke up the next morning. Mommy… Daddy…!" Her spout of energy trailed off, and tears trickled down her cheeks. "And then they… took me away. But Momo was… my little sister. When they took me away… but I was all she had left." Then she knelt and started sobbing.

Aki gasped. "Oh, Vennys… I'm so sorry. I had no idea that…"

Vennys stood up. "No… it's fine. I want to remember. They were… good people. They deserve to be remembered."

Crow had stopped, and was looking at the sky. He wolf whistled, long and low. "Hmph. Looks like rain."

Vennys stopped crying, and looked slowly at Crow. "It looks like WHAT?"

Crow looked over. "Rain. It looks like rain."

Vennys' eye twitched. "Are. You. Freaking. KIDDING ME!"

Crow shrugged. "Nope."

Yusei had been plaintively listening to the situation. "Guys, listen up. If we want to avoid the rain, we should probably hurry up and make something got keep ourselves and our food dry. If we ALL pitch in, we can probably get something to shelter. But the food comes first."

Crow looked over at Yusei with a puzzled, somewhat sheepish look on his face. "Food? What food?"

Suddenly Jack, who had been pretty quiet until now, got a look on his face that said he was very, _very_ close to strangling Crow. "You. Didn't. Bring. The FOOD?"

Crow smiled nervously, backing away from the tall man who was advancing toward him with a menacing look on his face. "Uh, we never bring food on our trips! Don't you remember, old buddy?"

Jack growled. "NO, "Old Buddy", I DON'T. Why don't you take a minute and remind me… or MY FIST!"

"I, uh… I think I'd rather not, but thanks for the offer, Jack…" Crow was backing away faster now.

"NO is NOT a good answer, Carrot-top! Maybe I'll eat YOU instead, would you like that?"

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Crow wailed as he turned around and started running. Unfortunately for him, he ran straight into a tree.

Jack picked him up by the collar. "READY FOR A BEATING, YOU LITTLE PUNK?"

Crow, looking around and seeing that there was no other option than to do what he had in mind, resorted to what he had always seen work in the movies. Using his hands, he grabbed Jack around the neck and pulled their faces together. Then he planted a big one right on Jack's shocked lips.

There was total silence in the clearing for exactly ten seconds.

Then there was chaos.

It started with Rua, who yelled, "EEEEEWWWWW!"

…And then Ruka chided him, playfully saying not to interrupt two lovers in the midst of a showing of self-expression.

To which Rua responded with "EEEEEWWWWW!"

To which Jack responded by ruthlessly shoving Crow off him and yelling at Ruka, "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH THAT IDIOT?"

To which Crow responded by getting up, dusting himself off, and saying, "Yeah! He's an idiot. I don't love him; he was two-timing CARLY! BWAHAHA!" And then he tried to run away again, but hit another tree.

And Kiryu, who had tried to stay out of it, went to tackle Jack, who was going after Crow again, shouting insults that caused even Yusei to start yelling.

And then Aki tried to break it up, which was a big mistake, because soon everybody was yelling at everybody else and the only ones out of it were Rua and Ruka, who were laughing their heads off on the sidelines, and Cory, who was comforting Vennys because she had started crying again.

And then Crow hit Jack with a frying pan.

And the clearing was silenced.

"Where did you get a frying pan?" somebody asked.

"From the food bag, stupid!" Crow responded, hitting Jack again. Jack then grabbed the frying pan from Crow and hit him back, saying, "See how that feels, you worthless pile of-" and continued to spew uncensorable insults at Crow while repeatedly beating him over the head until the frying pan obtained a head-shaped dent in the bottom.

Yusei looked at Crow strangely. "The… _food_… bag?

"Yeah- you didn't really think I would be stupid enough to not bring food, did you?"


	8. Threatening Logs

PLS~Chapter 7: It Rained & Poured for 40 Daysies, Daysies

Me: Hi. I've just returned from a long journey on which I successfully kidnapped JACK ATLAS! Jack, say something conceited for the nice audience

…

Me: Dang! He ran away! Oh, well… here's my old friend Aki here to talk with us. Say something, Aki!

Aki: …

Me: …

Aki: …

Me: DEATH TO THE REAPER!

Aki: *falls off chair* You scared the sh£ out of me!

Me: Thank you for gracing us with the pleasure of reading what you said in script format, Aki! I don't own 5D's. Thanks for all of you who kept me writing, you guys! You're all the best!

"You are going to die the second I get you in a wide, open space. You understand?" Jack said to Crow, shoving him into Yusei, who was on Crow's other side. They were sitting in a large, spacey cavern made of sticks, mud, stones, and tarp. The only problem? Most of the hut had no roof. They had hastily built it as soon as Jack had stopped trying to kill Crow for starting a time-wasting argument about food. Perhaps the fact that Jack attacking Crow right now would put them all in peril was the only thing that kept Jack from attacking the mischievous redhead.

"You're an idiot."

"Everyone, just calm down! The rain will probably stop in a few minutes…" Yusei was rationalizing.

"Can't you stop it with your, you know, powers?" called Aki in a _hint-hint _tone from the "girl's area," a very large, fully roofed cave that the girls had built themselves.

The guys had barely managed what they had, due to a squabbling pair of idiots, and the girls wouldn't help. Instead, they stood by and renamed all the boys. Jack had been dubbed "The Tall Idiot," while Crow was "The Short Idiot," and Yusei was now (according to everyone except Aki) "Novio de Aki" (which can be translated as either "Aki's Boyfriend" or Aki's Husband" in Spanish- the other girls figured they wouldn't have to change it when the two got hitched if they just called her something with a double meaning now). Kiryu was "The Quiet One." They hadn't bothered with Cory or Rua.

"No! I can only control what I do! Natural forces are off-limits! Sorry!" Yusei called back.

"Oh! Sucks for you!" Aki yelled back.

"Shut up!" yelled Kiryu.

Yusei got up. "I'm going to keep building."

Jack gave Crow (who had just pinched him) a look and yelled at Yusei, "YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE ALREADY SOAKED!"

The yell was loud enough that most of the people within a mile or so (not like there were any, but…) probably heard it, despite the fact that the rain was beating hard and loudly on the roof of their miserable little tarp-hut, threatening to cave it in any second.

Yusei grabbed a tarp off the ground, a hammer from Jack (who had been about to hit Crow with it), some nails from a box that had been lying on the ground, and some logs from the pile that they had made. He promptly started to build more of a shelter.

"Jesus, that guy is _crazy!_" exclaimed Kiryu, sighing and getting up from his crouched position on the ground. He stretched and began helping Yusei to heft logs, nails, and tarp over the little hut.

"You're a hypocrite, you know that?" Jack said, watching the two boys from the spot he was squashed into with Crow. His hand stealthily snaked towards the dented frying pan that was lying on the ground.

"Yeah, Krie," Crow added, using the old nickname Yusei had made up back in Team Satisfaction.

"You're still stuck on that nickname, Crow?" Kiryu responded, not stopping to even look at his friend.

"Yup. Krie's a _cute _name! I don't get why you hate-" Crow was interrupted by a dull "_Bong__" _sound as Jack banged him on the head with the pan.

"Why you-!" Crow and Jack immediately went back to arguing, and Kiryu sighed. "Ugh… I thought those two would've gotten better by now, but I guess I was wrong…"

"Oh, you know them," Yusei murmured, a faintly amused smile on his face. "That's just how they are. We used to be like that, too Remember, _Krie?__"_

Kiryu smiled. Yusei had always been the one to call him that, and he really kind of liked it when the shorter boy would refer to him as "Krie-san," however annoying it was when used by the other two members of Team Satisfaction.

"Oh, yeah… we all were, back in the day." Kiryu smiled wistfully.

"Move it, you two," Jack grunted as he moved in beside Yusei and began moving wood dust and large rocks out of the way.

Yusei glanced at him, surprised. "Jack? Weren't you-"

Jack cut him off. "No use in stopping just because of a little rain. Besides, with three of us working, the sooner we get to dry off. And-"

"Count me as four, brothers!" Crow grinned as he jumped up and started to help Jack lift a particularly heavy-looking log.

"Thanks, little dude! Just like the old days, no?" Kiryu looked over at his friends.

Yusei chuckled. "Well, except for that here, we're getting rid of logs, instead of rival gangs."

"Eh. Same difference. Or whatever. But I just meant it like the four of us, in it together."

"Hold it right there, Kyosuke. Just because I'm helping you doesn't mean I'm gonna be all chummy with you again. I've got a job and a life-"

Crow interrupted under his breath. "And a girlfriend,"

Jack looked at Crow quickly before continuing, "And I have a boss who, though he may be a total creep, pays me good money- wait a second. Crow, did you just say I have a GIRLFRIEND?"

Crow snickered. "No. I said you have a… ah, um, a… whirlwind! You know, like a… D-Wheel? Your whirlwind that you stole from Yusei? The Phoenix Whirlwind?"

Jack stopped working, and let go of the log he was helping Yusei put in place. Yusei was knocked down by the full weight of the log. "A little… help… here?" he wheezed.

"I do NOT have a GIRLFRIEND! Got it, Carrot top? And it's called the _Wheel __of __Fortune!_ What kind of a name is Phoenix Whirlwind? It's stupid!" Jack shook his fist at the smaller man. Kiryu, who had seen what happened to Yusei, dropped the log at the same time as Crow did, and it hit the ground with a resounding _thunk!_ Crow marched over to Jack, and glared up at his face.

"Don't call me Carrot-top, _Jimmy_!"

Jack gaped. "Jimmy? _Jimmy?_ That is not my name, Crow, and don't you forget it!"

No one, save for Kiryu, noticed as the log that had just fallen started to roll slowly towards one of the main support beams of the hut. "Uh, guys?" he started.

"You little… I cannot believe you!" Jack seethed, ignoring his old friend.

"Oh, you don't like Jimmy, then? How about Johnny? John? Nathan?"

"Shut up, you little brat! It's Jack!"

"Is it, really? Because I thought your real name was _Jonathan __Taylor __Atlas_!" Crow yelled.

"_Guys?_" Kiryu tried again, and again, was ignored.

Jack's mouth dropped. "You just… you-"

Crow smirked. "Oh, yeah. I went there, big guy. Watcha gonna do about it, huh?"

"GUYS!" Kiryu shouted.

Jack and Crow looked simultaneously at Kiryu. "What?"

Kiryu gesticulated madly at the ground. "THE LOG, YOU DIMWITS! IT'S GOING TO-"

He was cut off by the log having reached the end of its journey, stopped by the central support pole of the hut. There was silence as Jack and Crow finally realized the trajectory of the rolling log.

Nothing happened.

"Phew! I thought that was going to-" Kiryu visibly relaxed, but froze again when a creaking sound was heard.

"NOOOOOOO-" Jack started to yell, but it was too late. The main support beam of the hut began leaning over, and before anybody else had time to react, it collapsed, taking the entire structure they had worked on for three hours with it. Yusei managed to get up, due to another log landing on the end of the one that was on top of him, which caused the latter log to flip up like a seesaw.

***about 15 seconds later***

"Aw, crap." Jack, Yusei, Crow and Kiryu were huddled under a single tarp, staring miserably at the remains of their hut.

Laughter could be heard coming from the girl's area, where Cory and Rua had been allowed to take shelter. Suddenly, Rua jumped up and started running around. Then he began to sing.

"What rolls down the stairs, alone or in pairs, rolls over your neighbor's dog?"

"What is he doing?" Aki wondered.

"Oh, not the log song again," groaned Ruka. Apparently she had heard this before.

"The what song?" Inquired Aki, confused.

"Just listen. It'll all become clear. And annoying. Once he's started, it's almost impossible to get him to stop." Ruka said.

Rua continued. "It's great for a snack, it fits on your back, it's LOG, LOG, LOG!

"It's LOOO-OG, It's LOOO-OG, it's big, it's heavy, it's wood! It's LOOO-OG, it's LOOO-OG, it's better than bad, IT'S GOOD! Everyone wants a LOG! You're gonna love it, LOG! Everyone needs a LOG! So come on and get your LOG!"

With a deep voice, Rua imitated a salesperson from TV. "It's LOG, from BLAMMO!"

Aki groaned. "What was that? Thank God it's over..."

Ruka shivered. "What comes next is worse. He'll never stop." She looked scared.

Rua continued running in circles, waving his arms with glee. "Happy, happy, joy, joy, happy, happy, joy, joy…"

Aki sank down on her knees. "Is this what I think it is?"

Ruka nodded, hiding her face. "Yes… This is Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy from the _Ren __& __Stimpy_ cartoons. It's his favorite show."

"Isn't there any way to get him to stop?" Aki groaned.

'No. No, there- well there is one thing…" Ruka whispered.

"What is it?"

"I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Why the hell not?"

"It could send him into a catatonic state of depression!"

"I still want to know what it is…"

"I really-"

"TELL ME. NOW." Aki threatened.

"Mmm… okay!" Ruka squeaked in fear.

She whispered to the burgundy-haired woman. Aki leaned back. "You're kidding."

Ruka shook her head in defeat. "I'm not."

Aki stood up. "I'm going in."

She walked over to the boy and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He stopped, and all was silent. Then, hesitantly, he started back up again. "Happy… happy… joy… joy?" He said, as if asking a question.

Aki brought him up to her eye level. "Little… boy. If you… do not stop…"

Her hair whipped around her, and a circle of wind spun at her feet. In the pouring rain, she looked nothing less than positively menacing.

There was an evil glint in her eye as she laughed, low and long and loud. "If YOU… do not STOP… I… WILL NOT GIVE YOU ANY FOOD FOR THE REMAINDER OF THIS TRIP!"

She dropped the boy and he sunk to his knees.

A loud wail escaped from his mouth. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sup? I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it! R & R!


End file.
